


Orage.

by anadan, Kykolnik



Series: L'Orage [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Love, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadan/pseuds/anadan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kykolnik/pseuds/Kykolnik
Summary: L ‘Orage. Одна встреча.Вся серия содержит тематические сцены. Ванильную публику просьба не стучаться.
Relationships: Рене Ив
Series: L'Orage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604584
Kudos: 1





	Orage.

Монреаль. 20ХХ год 

Стрелки на часах уверенно перевалили за двадцать три часа. До конца вечерней смены в госпитале Х оставалось меньше часа. Молодой доктор Ив Сокольски нетерпеливо посматривал на часы. В личном шкафчике его ждала сменка, остаток вечера Дня всех святых он собрался провести в закрытом клубе L ‘Orage, членскую карту в который приобрел пару месяцев назад. Наверное, следует пояснить, что это за клуб и чем так привлекает нашего героя, что он в нетерпении отбивает ногтями ритм на столе, гипнотизируя настенные часы. L ‘Orage это закрытый частный клуб для…кхм…людей широких взглядов. Клуб со своими правилами и порядками, за нарушение которых пожизненное исключение. Клуб для не обремененных постоянными отношениями людей и пар, тройственных союзов, геев и лесбиянок, эксгибиционистов, фетишистов и БДСМ-зависимых людей. L ‘Orage удовлетворяет потребность людей в общении, раскрывает глаза на фетиши и подогревает интерес. Сюда приходят завязать знакомства, постоянные или не очень, построить отношения и просто обзавестись единомышленниками. 

И вот стрелка наконец достигла двенадцати. Быстрые шаги спешащего на ночное дежурство врача уже эхом разлетаются по коридору департамента. Ив вышел навстречу, пожал руку, дежурный обмен фразами и торопливые сборы. Униформа и больничный халат, как и сумка, остаются в шкафчике, завтра он снова на работе, поэтому с собой прихватывает лишь кошелек и ключи от машины. 00:20, авто доктора Сокольски покинуло парковку. 

L ‘Orage. 00:35. 

Молодой человек в черных узких брюках, что призваны скорее подчеркнуть, нежели скрыть достоинства, черном приталенном пиджаке поверх обнаженной груди и узком галстуке-удавке из белого атласа вошел в неприметные двери, подпираемые охранником. Глаза прикрывала белая тисненная кожаная маска. Вдохнув полной грудью, Ив ощутил, как по венам побежало нетерпение, и шагнул в толпу танцующих, окунаясь в музыку, ароматы и маски, кружащихся людей. Вечеринка набирала обороты, народ постепенно заполнял комнаты, и Ив сидел у барной стойки, оглушенный музыкой и атмосферой, рассматривая занимающихся сексом за стеклами комнат людей. В его руке был второй виски, а в глазах нереализованное желание. 

— Осталась одна комната, — прошелестело у уха, и Ив дернулся, обернувшись. 

Рядом стоял мужчина в дорогом костюме, что выгодно подчеркивал крепкую, широкую стать неожиданного собеседника. Черная полумаска скрывала один глаз и небольшую часть лица. Ив почувствовал, как сердце сбилось с ритма, а рот наполнился слюной, и, чтобы незаметно сглотнуть, сделал щедрый глоток оставшегося виски. Взгляд как прикованный рассматривал стоявшего перед ним мужчину. И зрелище это было прекрасным. 

— Пошли, — ответил Ив севшим голосом, вставая. 

Мужчина был выше на голову, шире, крупнее, и Ив внезапно ощутил себя чертовски маленьким, мальчишкой. Мужчина взял за руку Ива и двинулся вперед. «Боится, что передумаю?» — усмехнулся про себя Ив. 

Мужчина глянул в его сторону и толкнул дверь перед собой, пропуская вперед. Вот оно — обычная комната, выкрашенная полосами в белую флуоресцентную краску, что сейчас наполовину была погружена в полумрак и светилась фиолетовым, большая кровать со свежими «хрустящими» простынями и окно. Прямо перед ними было большое окно для зрителей. Ив поймал несколько заинтересованных взглядов и обернулся к мужчине, что уже успел снять пиджак и рассматривал его, скрестив руки на груди. Ив улыбнулся, подошел ближе, заглянул в глаза. 

— Всегда хотел сделать это здесь. 

Взгляд мужчины полыхнул, и Ив, неожиданно для себя, оказался опрокинутым на кровать с нависшим над собой зверем. Мужчина взялся пальцами за пуговицу его пиджака, потом за вторую, откинул полы черной материи в стороны и коснулся своей большой ладонью груди парня. Провел вниз до пояса брюк, снова вернулся вверх, задел сосок и вниз. Насмотревшись, он взглянул в лицо приподнявшему голову парню и улыбнулся. Жарко, довольно. Ив выдавил ответную улыбку. 

— Нравлюсь? 

Вместо ответа мужчина впился в губы парня поцелуем. Голодным, жадным. Задыхаясь от напора, Ив обхватил широкие плечи случайного любовника, краем сознания отмечая, как щелкает пряжка его ремня и большие ладони спускают с него брюки. Не теряя времени, он стаскивал с любовника сорочку, потом, плюнув на пуговицы наполовину подчинившейся сорочки, вцепился в его штаны, которые уже слишком плотно обтягивали таз. Проведя ладонью по натянутой ткани, Ив выдохнул. «Боги! Пусть он и любовником окажется отличным!» 

Собственные брюки очутились на полу, а в какой момент с него стянули белье, Ив так и не понял. В висках шумела кровь, желание просилось на свободу, в нос метко бил запах его одеколона, Ив с трудом подавил желание уткнуться ему в ключицу и вдохнуть поглубже. Он уже тихо постанывал, отдавшись уверенным движениям больших рук. Его перевернули на бок, приподняли ногу и протолкнули внутрь один палец. Ив замычал, он давно не спал с мужчиной, последней его партнершей была девушка. Пальцы мужчины двигались уверенно, он знал, что делать. Когда Ив был уже достаточно расслаблен, мужчина вошел в него — резко, одним толчком. Ив дернулся, охнул, лицо на миг искривила судорога боли, он уткнулся в подушку, сжимая ее до побелевших костяшек, дыхание застыло в груди. Мужчина же не ждал ни секунды. Стоило войти полностью, как он начал ритмично двигаться, удерживая Ива на боку за ягодицы и приподнимая его себе навстречу. Ив громко выдохнул, застонал. Каждый толчок, как направленный удар, рассыпался искрами в животе. Узел желания затягивался все туже, Ив стонал все громче, хватаясь то за простыни, то за удерживающую его член руку. Руку, что умело ласкала, в такт каждому движению, доводя до грани и не позволяя упасть. Ив что-то выскулил, закусил губу, выгнулся, почувствовав стальной захват ладони вокруг собственной плоти, и кончил, преодолевая сопротивление чужой руки. Оргазм был яркий, как выстрел в упор. Перед глазами плясали звезды, грудь тяжело вздымалась, но тело ощущало невероятное удовлетворение. Его случайный любовник догнал его за несколько фрикций. Повалившись на Ива, он прохрипел: 

— Поехали ко мне, — целуя плечо прикрывшего глаза парня. 

Ив кивнул, и через двадцать минут они садились в такси, собираясь продолжить вечер в более уединенной обстановке. На часах было 02:45. 

Утро. 

Ив разлепил глаза скорее по необходимости, нежели ведомый желанием просыпаться. В туалет хотелось неимоверно, мочевой пузырь грозился вот-вот лопнуть. Он взглянул на часы, которые болтались на его руке, и едва ли не подскочил. 09:15. «Твою мать!» Его смена начинается через сорок пять минут. «Сам виноват, не следовало меняться, — раздавал себе мысленные подзатыльники парень. — Кто же знал, что вечер окажется настолько томным». 

С непривычки бедра болели так, что Ив прихрамывая пошел на поиски туалета и собственных вещей. Он старался не бросать взгляды на лежащего на кровати мужчину — роскошного, по его меркам, мужчину. Рука, что покоилась сверху покрывала, все-таки на мгновение привлекла внимание — она была покрыта замысловатой татуировкой, такие называют «рукав». «Красиво». Улыбнувшись, Ив все же постарался максимально быстро покинуть квартиру-студию случайного любовника. 

Мужчина проснулся почти сразу, как Ив ушел. Потянулся, хмыкнул и взглянул на входную дверь. 

— Забавный. 

Он являлся членом клуба L ‘Orage уже не первый год, а этого паренька приметил совсем недавно. Значит, новенький. «Дерзкий страстный мальчик, хотя нет, молодой мужчина». И все же этот парень моложе его. Мужчина достал телефон и взглянул на фото: «Ив Сокольски» значилось на пластиковой карточке водительских прав. Приложив телефон к губам, мужчина задумчиво рассматривал входную дверь. 

— Мы еще встретимся, малыш. 

Две недели спустя. L ‘Orage. 

Войдя в здание, Ив сразу нырнул в толпу, прошелся по краю танцпола и замер у барной стойки. На него смотрели пристально, изучающе уже знакомые глаза, только сейчас лицо мужчины не скрывала полумаска. «Меня ждали? Лестно», — Ив обворожительно улыбнулся и уверенно сделал шаг вперед, останавливаясь рядом с мужчиной и облокачиваясь на барную стойку. Он сделал жест бармену, но случайный знакомый перехватил взгляд бармена, показывая, что выпивка за его счет. Бармен понимающе кивнул. 

— Угощаешь? — Ив присел рядом, разглядывая мужчину. 

— Да. 

Перед ними поставили два бокала с виски. 

— Почему не попрощался? 

— Спешил, — ответил Ив, делая глоток. 

— Ты забыл свой галстук, — глоток. 

— Вернешь? 

— Сам заберешь, — еще глоток. 

Ив повернул голову в сторону мужчины, рассматривая его профиль. Он не спросил его имени тогда, а сейчас как-то это казалось неуместным. Странное чувство неловкости внезапно повисло между ними. Мужчина повернулся и подмигнул, делая еще один глоток. 

— Кем ты работаешь? 

— Я медицинский сотрудник. А ты? 

— А я… Пусть будет механик. 

— «Пусть будет»? Эй, так не честно. Я правду сказал, — Ив недовольно отодвигает от себя только что опустевший бокал. 

— Ты всегда говоришь правду? — жест бармену повторить. Он смотрит в глаза, ждет ответ. 

— Нет. 

— Лгунишка. 

— Эй! — «Такое чувство, что меня водят за нос!» Ив залпом осушил виски и махнул бармену снова. Пустой третий бокал из-под виски тяжело опустился на стойку. — Эй, механик, потанцуешь со мной? — Ив наклоняется вплотную к мужчине, практически касаясь своим носом его, цепляясь взглядом за его губы. 

— Я не люблю танцевать, — тихо, интимно, почти шепотом. 

— А я люблю, — хитрый взгляд, бесстыжая улыбка. Ив разворачивается и уверенно идет к танцполу. 

«Что за дрянь? Странный. Красивый, сука, но странный. Пофиг». 

Музыка, пробирающаяся под кожу, разгоряченные тела, кровь, битами вибрирующая в висках. Возле Ива появляется миловидная брюнетка в узком сексуальном коротком платье. Случайные прикосновения становятся определенными, взгляды говорящими, а тела жаждущими. Ив чувствует тяжелый, острый как бритва взгляд, но ему уже не важно. Выбросить этого мужчину из головы — вот что следует сделать. Он выпивает еще два бокала виски уже с девушкой. Они не говорят — лишнее. Они продолжают танцевать — развязно, но красиво, касаться друг друга и целоваться. Ив пьян. В какой-то момент большая ладонь опаляет плечо. 

— Хватит, — строго говорит мужчина, уже отымевший его однажды. 

Ив хлопает глазами, словно уже и забыл о нем, наблюдающем за ним, стерегущем. Ив не успевает подобрать слов — сильные пальцы сжимают руку выше локтя и отводят в сторону от девушки. Девушка была готова возмутиться, но мужчина прикладывает палец ей к губам. 

— Шшшшш, — наклоняется вперед, к ее уху, — Он мой, — практически интимно. 

Уверенным шагом он уводит несопротивляющегося Ива к стеклянным комнатам. Толкнув первую дверь, он вталкивает парня внутрь и сразу вжимает его в стену, жадно целуя. Иву даже в голову не пришло возразить, словно это именно то, чего он так долго ждал. Именно этого мужчину, а не миловидную брюнетку он хотел видеть рядом. Снова. Ив выстанывает в губы мужчины, плотнее прижимается к нему, трется об него. В этот раз они не раздеваются. Мужчина торопится, разворачивает Ива лицом к стене, рывком стаскивает до колен брюки и входит. Безжалостно, без подготовки. Ив вскрикивает, закусывает губу, ладони упираются в стену, ультрафиолетовый свет слепит, он прикрывает глаза, смаргивая непрошенные слезы. «Больно! Больно, мать твою!» Одна рука мужчины ложится на голову Иву, фиксируя его. Ритм толчков пульсом отбивается в венах. Сейчас он груб, возможно, даже жесток, Ив тихо стонет, уже не очень понимая, где верх, а где низ. 

Мужчина шепчет ему на ухо, не прекращая вдалбливаться в него: 

— Наигрался? 

— ААХхх… 

— Не слышу? 

— Да, — выдох. — Ай! 

— Чтобы больше никаких баб, понял? — чеканит каждое слово. 

— Мммххм… 

— Я сказал, никаких женщин. Понял? 

— ААХ! Да, — выдох. 

Его ладонь сдавливает мошонку, вырывая еще один стон из груди Ива, потом перемещается на ствол. Умелые горячие движения ладонью, мозг, отравленный парами алкоголя, и невыносимое желание кончить. Ив дернулся, протяжно, по-женски, застонал и кончил, испачкав стену. Следом за ним кончил и его любовник. Мужчина прижал к себе крепкое тело парня и скосил взгляд за стекло. На них смотрели, а главное, их видела «бывшая» знакомая с танцпола. Хищная улыбка разрезала красивой формы слегка припухлые губы. 

Натянув брюки на задницу Иву, мужчина вывел его из заведения, усадил в свою машину и увез. Ив не возражал и не сопротивлялся. Тело, разнеженное после секса, жаждало покоя и бездействия. Квартира. Стоило входной двери закрыться за мужчинами, как Ив почувствовал легкий толчок вперед. Несколько шагов и он упал на диван, придавленный большим телом. Мужчина его стремительно освобождал от одежды; куртка, сорочка, жилетка, бабочка — все кучей сваливалось на пол. Потом в ход пошли брюки. Ив свалился с дивана, по-видимому, пытаясь сопротивляться. Его схватили за лодыжку, перевернули на спину и сорвали треклятые брюки. У Ива все вертелось перед глазами размытыми пятнами, четким оставался лишь человек напротив — его губы, что опаляли то тут, то там доступные участки кожи, его руки, что клеймили своими прикосновениями, его язык, пробующий его на вкус, его запах одеколона, что впитывался в кожу. Ив не понял, как остался без трусов. Его ноги развели, чуть приподняли, и его член вобрал в себя жаркий рот любовника. 

— Дьявол, — выдохнул Ив, цепляясь за волосы мужчины. — Ах! Ммм, черт! Дьявол, дьявол, дьявол! 

— Называй меня Рене. 

— Нннмм, Рене! — Ив кончил, откидывая голову назад и ударяясь о паркетные доски. 

Перед глазами поплыли красные круги, грудная клетка часто вздымалась. Его резко перевернули на живот, приподняли и вошли. Мужчина сделал все одним глубоким толчком, погружая себя полностью, на всю длину. Ив выгнулся, охнул, ударился лбом об пол, роняя голову обратно, и часто отрывисто задышал, вторя каждой фрикции любовника. Его целовали, вылизывали, прикусывали и трахали так, словно утверждались в своем праве. Ив плыл: второй заход пошел мягче, если учесть, что его недавно уже имели — и он терялся в ощущениях, змеями закручивающихся внизу живота. Он кончил дважды, а тело просило еще. 

Внезапно шею обхватил узкий кожаный ремень, затянувшись на тыльной стороне шеи. Мужчина натянул импровизированную удавку, вынуждая Ива приподняться на руках. 

— Как вам такое, доктор Сокольски? — Ив что-то проскулил нечленораздельное и кончил. — Вижу, что нравится, — мужчина продолжал вбиваться в обмякшее под ним тело. 

— Нгмнг… 

— Я тебя оставлю себе, Ив, ты не против? — Ив попытался ухватиться за удавку, что послушно следовала приказам хозяина, то ослабляясь, то натягиваясь. — Согласен? Не слышу, Ив. Можно? 

— Нгм, да, — просипел Ив, падая на пол. Черная узкая кожаная полоса, обмотанная вокруг шеи, тонкой змеей упала рядом. 

Мужчина толкнулся еще пару раз особенно глубоко и кончил, наваливаясь всей тушей на парня. Секунды слились в минуты, Ив пошевелился, пытаясь выбраться из-под мужчины. Мужчина откатился и, подперев голову рукой, наблюдал за попытками Ива встать. Его качнуло в сторону, он зашипел, поморщился, но ухватился за спинку дивана и устоял. Ив оглянулся — в темноте ни черта не было видно. 

— Далеко собрался? 

— Мне надо домой. 

— Не надо. 

— Что? — Ив непонимающе моргнул. 

Мужчина быстро поднялся и, сжав руку Ива выше локтя, поволок его вглубь квартиры, к кровати. 

— Мы не закончили, — падение на кровать и пальцы хозяина квартиры проникают внутрь. 

Ив зашипел: 

— Пусти. Хватит! 

— А целуясь с бабой в клубе, ты так не считал, — шепот и поцелуй, закрывающий рот. 

Утро наступило внезапно, скорее даже не запланировано. Ив со стоном потянулся на кровати и, ощутив вселенскую усталость в каждой мышце, приоткрыл глаза. Потолок не его спальни, тяжелая рука поперек его груди. Мыслительный процесс с утра запускался, мягко говоря, со скрипом. Вот всплыли первые картинки, вот их секс в клубе, потом еще секс, еще секс и еще раз секс или это он уже сбился со счета? В любом случае, он точно понимал, что отрубился где-то между секс и еще секс. Теперь понятно, почему у него такое состояние, будто его сбил автобус. Собственно, вот он, этот автобус, лежит рядом и… уже не спит. Ив моргнул, действительно, мужчина напротив не спал. На него пристально смотрели темно-зеленые глаза с желтоватыми вкраплениями. Ив хотел что-то сказать, но в голову ничего не приходило. 

— Как насчет утреннего минета? 

Ив моргнул еще раз, переваривая. «Что?» 

— А как насчет — пойти в задницу? — волна раздражения поднялась внутри. 

— Ты сам это предложил, — улыбнулся мужчина, и Ив задохнулся собственным негодованием. 

— Нет! — но его уже подминал под себя любовник, легко проникая в растраханную дырку и выдыхая от удовольствия. 

Ив остался в постели один. Наконец. Он лежал лицом вниз на измятых простынях и не мог поверить. В каждой клеточке его тела была сладкая истома пресыщения. Разве так бывает? Он про такое только в книжках читал да в порнухе видел. А тут его в буквальном смысле «заебли», каждое движение сопровождалось стоном. На кухне хозяин квартиры гремел посудой, что немного раздражало болящую после алкоголя голову. Полежав еще какое-то время, соскабливая себя с кровати, Ив все же встал, завернулся в простыню и поковылял на поиски хозяина. Уйти по-тихому уже не получится. Посреди студии, со следами спермы и засосов на теле, Ив замер, измятый и растрепанный. 

— Мне бы в душ, — просипел он и прочистил горло. Мужчина улыбнулся. 

— Сперва завтрак, — на стол встали две тарелки с чем-то ароматно пахнущим. 

— Я грязный, — попытался возразить Ив. 

— Завтрак. Душ потом, — и на стол рядом с одной из тарелок опустился стакан с шипучей жидкостью. — Чтобы голова не болела, — пояснил тот. Ив не возражал, глаза загорелись безграничной благодарностью, а живот предательски заурчал. 

Он сел на стул, поморщился, а затем, опрокинув стакан с «шипучкой», принялся поглощать завтрак. 

— Ты кто? Бог? — благоговейно прошептал он, пережевывая блинчик. 

— Скорее, дьявол, — на стол опустились две чашки ароматного кофе. Ив сглотнул слюну. 

— Мое почтение, — промямлил он, придвигая кофе ближе и делая глоток. Закатив глаза, Ив удовлетворенно выдохнул. 

— Называй меня Рене, — улыбка. Парень замер, внимательно всматриваясь в мужчину напротив. — Я рад, что тебе нравится, Ив. 

— Я не представлялся, — Ив отставил чашку и вернул мужчине строгий взгляд. 

— Я прочел твое имя на водительском удостоверении. 

— Ты в курсе, что рыться в чужих вещах нельзя? 

— Переезжай ко мне. 

— Что? — Ив выгнул непонимающе бровь. 

— Переезжай ко мне. 

— Ты меня видишь второй раз в жизни, считаешь, это уместно? 

— Ты с кем-нибудь испытывал что-то подобное? 

— Откуда тебе вообще знать, что я испытывал? — вспылил Ив. — Я вообще могу заявить на тебя. У меня полная задница твоей спермы. Какого, кстати, черта ты не одел презерватив? 

— Потому что хотел кончить в тебя, разве не очевидно? 

— Это ты сейчас так меня «клеишь»? — осенило Ива. — Тебе никто не говорил, что у тебя ублюдочная манера ухаживания? 

— А я не ухаживаю, Ив, — мужчина встал из-за стола, на нем были тонкие домашние штаны, а на его госте только простыня вокруг бедер. Парень внезапно почувствовал себя беззащитным перед этим мужчиной — хищником, выслеживающим добычу. — Я тебя беру. 

— Рене… 

— Ты хочешь согласиться, Ив. Я вижу это. 

Он сел на свое место. 

— Как это называют — «химия»? — улыбка. — Красивая татуировка. 

— Ты меня разглядывал? 

— А ты меня нет? Почему «Китсуне»? Тату, как у мафии, — Рене вытряхнул из пачки одну сигарету. 

— Встречался с одним якудза, — Ив схватил чашку и сделал глоток кофе. «Какого черта происходит?» 

— Врешь, — тот щелкнул зажигалкой, прикуривая и отходя к окну. 

— Ты куришь? 

— Привыкнешь. 

— Не собираюсь, — Ив встал со стула уже порядочно раздраженным. 

— А я говорю — привыкнешь. — Рене раздавил сигарету в пепельнице и подошел к Иву, сжал в ладони его лицо и поцеловал. По-хозяйски, жадно. Ив почувствовал предательскую дрожь в ногах и вцепился в спину мужчины. — Когда у тебя выходные? 

— Через три дня, — автоматически ответил Ив, пьянея от взгляда и запаха Рене. 

— Тогда и перевезем твои вещи.

конец


End file.
